Alester Sarwyck
w Królewskiej Przystani, w Czerwonej Twierdzy lub w Rivenspring |panowanie = – |poprzednik = Raynald Sarwyck |następca = Ryman Sarwyck |płeć = Mężczyzna |włosy = Czarne |skóra = Opalona |rodzina = Raynald Sarwyck – ojciec Dorna Sarwyck – matka Elyana Sarwyck – siostra Gawen Sarwyck – brat Valarr Hill – przyrodni brat Ryman Sarwyck – kuzyn |ród = Ród Sarwyck |przynależność = Ród Lannister Ród Sarwyck |tytuł = Ser Czerwony Kapłan R'hllora Lord Rivenspring |status = Nie żyje |wrogowie = Valarr Hill Ród Halton |zawód = Kapłan Lord |sojusznicy = Mors Westford |gry = Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series }}Lord Alester Sarwyck – główny bohater gry przygodowej Gra o tron, rycerz i członek rodu Sarwyck oraz Czerwony Kapłan R'hllora oraz przez krótki czas lord Riverspring. Pierworodny syn i dziedzic lorda Riverspring Raynalda Sarwycka i lady Dorny Sarwyck, brat Elyany i Gawena Sarwycków, oraz przyrodni brat ser Valarra Hilla i kuzyn ser Rymana Sarwycka. Uczestnik Rebelii Roberta Baratheona. Pod koniec wojny dostał rozkaz zabicia rodziny swego przyjaciela, ser Morsa Westforda. Dręczony wyrzutami sumienia opuścił Westeros i udał się na dobrowolne wygnanie do Essos. Tam w Braavos nawrócił się na wiarę R'hllora i został Czerwonym Kapłanem. Powrócił jednak do Westeros w chwili śmierci ojca, widząc nędze swego domu i rodu postanawia odzyskać swoje dziedzictwo. Bez względu na nasze wybory Alester ginie zabity przez Morsa lub wieszając się. Wygląd i charakter Alester jest przystojnym mężczyzną w wieku od 30 – 40 lat. Ma czarne długie włosy, oraz czarną brodę i wąsy. Jest też dobrze zbudowany, barczysty i silny, ma głęboko osadzone oczy. Na prawym ramieniu ma znaki od poparzeń. Alester jest bardzo kulturalny i wygadany, efekt dobrego wychowania i bycia kapłanem, potrafi dobrze dogadywać się zarówno z możnymi jak i z zwykłymi ludźmi. W czasie młodości był wyznawcą Siedmiu jednak przez ciężkie przeżycia i przygarnięcie przez Czerwonych Kapłanów przeszedł na wiarę Rhllora. Sarwyck jest bardzo oddany panu światła, jest religijny i pobożny, nie jest jednak fanatykiem szanuje inną wiarę i ją toleruje. Sarwyck mimo wszystko zawsze głęboko kochał swoją rodzinę i dom, mimo że ją opuścił to kiedy zobaczył jak nisko upadła zdecydował się zaopiekować swym domem i rodziną. Szczególnie bliskie relacje łączył ze swym bratem Gawenem i siostrą. Alester był również oddanym przyjacielem, jednak kiedy dostał wybór przyjaciel lub rodzina, zdecydował się zdradzić Morsa. Zdecydowanie wadą Alestera była również bezwzględność wobec wrogów i ludzi którzy zagrażali jemu lub jego bliskim, po za tym Alester wyjątkowo nienawidził i gardził swym bratem Valarrem, obwiniać go o śmierć rodziny Westfordów. Alester posiada też pewnie rodzaju upodobanie aby mówić w podniosły sposób. Umiejętności Alester prócz swoich wyjątkowych zdolności perswazji, posiadał wielki dar do miecza, od dziecka uczył się posługiwać mieczem, potem jeszcze te wiedzę powiększał, stają się śmiertelnie nie bezpiecznym szermierzem. Podczas pobytu w Braavos doszkolił się w stylach walki braavosów, oraz zyskał wiedzę Czerwony Kapłanów. Historia Wczesne życie Alester urodził się i dorastał w Riverspring potężnej twierdzy u ujścia Czarnego Nurtu. Jego rodzina była zaprzysiężonymi chorążymi domu Lannisterów. Alester był najstarszym synem lorda Raynalda Sarwycka i lady Dorny Sarwyck, z biegiem lat na świat przyszło jego rodzeństwo siostra Elyany i brat Gawen, miał również starszego kuzyna Rymana. Podczas porodu Gawena zmarła jednak matka Alestera Dorna, przez co lord Raynald znienawidził swego młodszego syna, oraz zaczął szukać szczęścia w cudzych ramionach, podczas jeden z takich przygód spłodził bękarta Valarra Hilla który znalazł się w Riverspring. Alester mimo wszystko dorastał raczej bez trosko, dobrze dogadywał się z siostrą i bratem, trudniej układały mu się relacje z Valarrem jednak Alester był jedynym który miał dla pogardzanego bękarta nieco uczucia. Wychowywaniem młodego Alestera zajmował się maester Harwyn oraz septa Ravella. Alester wyrósł na obiecującego lorda, miał talent zarówno do miecza jak i słowa, został również pasowany na rycerza. Rebelia Roberta Baratheona Kiedy wybuchła Rebelia Roberta Baratheona Sarwyckowie jako chorążowie Lannisterów zachowali neutralność. Mimo wszystko senior zachodu lord Tywin Lannister chciał mieć swoich ludzi w wszystkich obozach, aby ci informowali go o postępach rebeliantów. Ser Alester znalazł się razem z ser Morsem Westfordem w grupie która miała dołączyć do Roberta. Nie jest do końca jasne jak Mors i Alester się poznali, faktem jest jednak ich głęboka przyjaźń oraz to że traktowali siebie nawzajem jak bracia. Alester ruszając na wojnę zabrał ze sobą swego bękarciego brata jako giermka, i razem z Morsem dołączyli do rebelii. Sławę Sarwyck i Westford zyskali w Bitwie o Jeleni Szczyt gdzie popisali się wyjątkowymi umiejętnościami, oraz tym że walczyli w ramie w ramię, zyskując przydomek Obusiecznego Miecza. Alester brał potem udział w innych bitwach rebelii, prawdopodobnie walczył również nad Tridentem. Podczas rebelii lub wcześniej Mors i Alester bawili w Bliźniakach w siedzibie rodu Frey, tam wdali się w krótki romansik z bliźniaczkami Freyów, romans skończył się ostatecznie w sypialni gdzie nakrył ich ojciec bliźniaczek, Sarwyck i Westford musieli uciekać przez okno, w czasie tej ucieczki Mors złamał nogę. Upadek Królewskiej Przystani i jego konsekwencje Ostatecznie po bitwie nad Tridentem lord Tywin Lannister postanowił opowiedzieć się po stronie Roberta i zwołał swe chorągwie i ruszył na Królewską Przystań, Mors i Alester dołączyli do swego lorda. Po przybyciu na miejsce, jeszcze nim padła przystań Mors został wezwany przez Tywina i dostał rozkaz zabicia dzieci księcia Rhaegara Targaryena Aegon i Rhaenys. Mors odmówił wykonania tego rozkazu gdyż sprzeczne to było z jego honorem. Po upadku Przystanii i zakończeniu wojny Mors zdawał sobie sprawę że zostanie surowo ukarany za nieposłuszeństwo, dla tego ukrył swoją rodzinę w dworku Westfordów Dorzeczu, a sam był gotowy na poniesienie odpowiedzialności za swe czyny, czyli w przypadku lorda Tywina na śmierć. Alester nie chciał dopuścić do zabicia przyjaciela i poradził mu aby dołączył do Nocnej Straży sam zobowiązał się ochrony rodziny Morsa, jego żony Cerenny i córki Tyi. Jednak o rodzinie Morsa dowiedział się Valarr i motywowany ewentualną nagrodą doniósł o wszystkim lordowi Tywinowi. Alester został wezwany przed oblicze seniora i dostał rozkaz zabicia razem z swym bratem rodziny Westfordów, to miała być kara dla Morsa i Alestera, dla Morsa za dołączenie do straży, dla Alestera kara za ochronę przyjaciela. Sarwyck musiał udowodnić swą lojalność wiedział że jeśli nie wykona rozkazu Tywina to Westfordowie i tak zginą, ale ciągnąc do grobu ród Sarwycków, nie mając wyboru Alester razem z Valarrem udali się do Dorzecza i wypełnili rozkaz, Valarr zgwałcił i zabił córkę Morsa, a Alester jego żonę. To był dla niego ogromny cios, zrozpaczony i pełen żalu Alester, zaatakował swego brata obwiniając go o cała sytuacje oraz o to że musiał zabić rodzinę przyjaciela, Alester grozi Valarrowi oraz rani go noże zostawiając mu bliznę nad okiem. Jak sam mówi nie zabił brata tylko dla tego że płynęła w nich ta sama krew. Dobrowolne wygnanie w Essos Dręczony wyrzutami sumienia, i pozbawiony godności i honoru Alester nie mógł sobie poradzić, cały czas dręczyły go wyrzuty, stracił sens i chęć życia. Sarwyck zdecydował się sam sobie wymierzyć karę i zamiast wracać do Riverspring po nagrodę do Tywina jak jego brat, udał się na dobrowolne wygnanie do Essos. O tym okresie niewiele wiadomo, w każdym razie Alester błąkał się po Essos aż w końcu znalazł się w Braavos, tam odnalazł sen życia i ukojenie w osobie Czerwonego Boga R'hllora, zamieszkał w Świątyni w Braavos, i całkowicie oddał się panu światła zostając Czerwonym Kapłanem. Na wygnaniu w Essos Alester spędził 15 lat. Powrót do Westeros Po 15 lata przebywania w Braavos Alestera za pośrednictwem swych przyjaciół odnalazł dawny mentor maester Harwyn, poinformował go o śmierci lorda Raynalda. Alester mimo wszystko zdecydował się na powrót do domu aby pochować ojca. Alester wracając do Riverspring przeżył wielki szok i rozczarowanie, ziemi Sarwycków pod jego nieobecność bardzo pod upadł, a samo Riversprring stało się pełne biedoty, żebractwa i nędzy, do tego poza kulisowe konflikty z sąsiadami doprowadziły ród Sarwycków do utraty znaczenia i niemalże do całkowitego upadku. Alester po powrocie do domu, udaje się na zamek zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez kuzyna kapitana straży Riverspring ser Rymana Sarwycka, kiedy rozpoznaje Alestera wściekły obwinia go załamanie i śmierć lorda Sarwycka i rzuca się na niego, krótka potyczka zostaje przerwana przez maestera Harwyna który zabiera Alestera do bożego gaju gdzie odbywa się pogrzeb lorda Raynalda. Po drodze maester opowiada Alesterowi co działo się podczas jego nieobecności, okazuje się że lord Raynald bardzo przeżył utratę pierworodnego syna, załamał się i Sarwyckowie podupadli, rządy nad domem przejęła więc Elyana jednak nie potrafiła sobie poradzić z wieloma problemami miasta, do tego wszystkiego doszedł konflikt pomiędzy lordem Sarwyckie a jego synami Gawenem i Valarren, ostatecznie bękart opuścił dom i przez krótki czas studiował w cytadeli aby potem zostać rycerzem oraz zaufanym zausznikiem królowej Cersei Lannister. Po dotarciu do gaju Alester wita się z siostrą która wita go dosyć chłodno a nawet wrogo, mimo wszystko Alester żegna się z ojcem wykonując na nim ostatni pocałunek (ceremonia pogrzebowa wyznawców R'hllora). Po ceremonii pogrzebowej Alester rozmawia jeszcze z maesterem który informuje go o pozostałych wieściach, rozmowę przerywa jednak strażnik zamkowy który informuje Alestera że ludność Rivenspring pod przywództwem Tyrek zbuntowała i zaatakowała najpierw lordów którzy przybyli na pogrzeb, a następnie zamkową straż. Alester zdaje sobie sprawę że jego przeszłość go dopadła i musi staną na czele Rivenspring aby ocalić swój ród i swe ziemie. Dla tego decyduje się pomóc w zdławieniu rebelii i dołącza do swego kuzyna Raymana aby zaprowadzić porządek w mieści. Po zaprowadzeniu porządku w mieście Alester decyduje się pozostać na stałe w Rivenspring, odzyskać tytuł lordowski i rządzić miastem przywracając domowi Sarwycków dawną pozycje. Jednak aby tego dokonać będzie musi najpierw powstrzymać swego bękarciego brata który zgodnie z dekretem królowej ma poślubić własną siostrę i zostać nowym lordem. Alester jest tym zszokowany, od maestera dowiaduje się że jego brat Gawen został wydziedziczony dzień śmierci lorda Rynalda, przez co zostaje on uznany za ojcobójce i jest poszukiwany, Alester decyduje się rozwiązać te sprawę decyduje się na podróż do Królewskiej Przystani gdzie odnajdzie brata i spotka się z królem Roberta. Krótko przed odjazdem z Rivenspring kontaktuje się ze świątynią w Braavos, wyjaśniając mistrzowi Bethariosowi, pobudki swoich działań, jednocześnie zaznacza że mimo iż zostanie lordem wciąż pozostanie kapłanem wiernym panu Światła, prosi kapłana aby ten sprowadził kilku jego bracia do Rivenspring gdyż chce propagować wiarę w R'hllora w swoim mieście i ojczyźnie, z Braavos wyrusza kilku kapłanów z mistrzem Denyo. W Królewskiej Przystani Dworek Sarywcków Alester po paru dniach przybywa do Królewskej Przystań, pierwszym jego celem jest odnalezienie brata, Alester domyśla się że Gawen musi przebywać w dworku Sarwycków, lub musiał pozostawić jakieś poszlaki. Po dotarciu na miejsce Alester natyka się na Żniwiarzy, członków gangu przestępczego którzy szukają Gawena ponieważ jest za niego nagroda 100 złotych smoków, po dotarciu do dworku odnajduje brata, jednak nie tego którego należy a mianowicie Valarra. Który z rozkazu królowej przetsząsa dworek w poszukiwaniu Gawena, przy okazji zabiera ze sobą zarządce dworku Lamberta Weafa i zabija jego żonę Janne Weaf. Alester wita się wrogo z bratem, Valarr jest nieco zaskoczony widokiem brata, Sarwyck oskarża Hilla o to że chce dla siebie Rivenspring oraz oto że chce zabić Gawena, ten usprawiedliwia się że wykonuje rozkazy królowej. Kiedy Valarr odchodzi pozostawia kilku swoich ludzi do pilnowania dworku, Alester domyśla się że w dworku jednak musi coś być rozmawia więc ze stajennym Hubb który utwierdza go w tym przekonaniu twierdząc że w posiadłości są ukryte listy Gawena. Z pomocą stajennego Alester dostaje się do dworku przez tajne wejście, tam przeszukuje posiadłość i za ukrytą tarczą odnajduje listy do Gawena napisany przez Falene prostytutkę i kochankę Gawena. Czerwony Kapłan postanawia iść tym topem i udać się do Faleny, po drodze jednak natyka się na grupkę złotych płaszczy która jeszcze raz chce przeszukać dworek, jednak trójka strażników ginie a Alester udaje się do domu publicznego Chatay, dawnej partnerki Alestera. Alester odnajduje Falene ale chwile przed tym kiedy wchodzi do jej pokoju spotyka Pająka lord Varysa starszego nad szeptaczami, Czerwony Kapłan jest szczerze zaskoczony tym że eunuch przebywa w domu publicznym, a co więcej że wiec kim jest Sarwyck i czego szuka, po krótkie rozmowie jednak odchodzi a Sarwyck może wypytać prostytutkę o swojego brata. Okazuje się że Gawen był u niej zaraz po przybyciu do miasta, planował spotkać się z królem Robertem i przedstawić mu swe racje, oraz zostawił u niej ceremonialny płaszcz Złote Wody Sarwycków, ceną pamiątkę rodową która wraca w ręce Alestera. Zaraz jednak po wyjściu z pokoju Faleny Alestera otaczają złote płaszcze które aresztują go za włamanie się do dworku oraz za zabicie trzech złotych płaszczy, kapłan nie ma wyboru i poddaje się. Spotkanie z królową Alester zostaje uwięziony w lochach Czerwonej Twierdzy, jednak kiedy jego uwięzienie się przedłuża przybywa do niego Varys, informuje go że korona prędko go nie osądzi, i proponuje mu pomoc w ucieczce, podpowiada mu również co musi zrobić aby odzyskać Rivenspring i pokonać Valarra, kluczem do sukcesu jest królowa Cersei Lannister, która wyniosła do wielu godności przyrodniego brata Alestera, za to że ten był jej ślepo lojalny i bez szemrania wykonywał jej zadania, paradoksalnie również dzięki temu Alester może zyskać, o ile pozostanie wierny królowej. Z pomocą Varysa Sarwyck wydostaje się w lochów twierdzy, następnie przedzierając się przez jej kompleksy, z pomocą jednego z ptaszków Varysa udaje mu się w końcu dotrzeć do sali tronowej. Tam zostaje odkryty przez złote płaszcze z ser Harroldem Celtigarem na czele który chce zabić Sarwycka jednak przed tym powstrzymuje go królowa która godzi się go wysłuchać. Cersei jest zaskoczona tym że Alesterowi udało się uciec z lochów i robi na niej pozytywne wrażenie, Sarwyck prosi królową o pomoc dla swego rodu i uznanie go lordem Rivenspring, królowa jest w stanie to przemyśleć o ile Sarwyck pomoże wyeliminować jej pewnych ludzi, których uznała za wrogów korony. Alester nie ma wyboru i zgadza się na to, przy okazji może poprosić królową o wycofanie nagrody za głowę swego brata, w zadaniu jakie ma wykonać Alester będzie mu pomagał jego brat Valarr. Zaraz po skończonej audiencji Alester spotyka swego brata, zaskoczonego że ten nie jest w lochach i udaje się do królowej. Współpraca z Valarrem Alester i Valarr rywalizują ze sobą o względy królowej, dostają za zadanie pozbycie się człowieka znanego jako Kwoka oraz pewnego bękarta Harryego Watersa, mają też za zadanie odzyskać pewne dokumenty. Sarwyck i Hill muszą współpracować, Valarr razem ze swymi ludźmi Poszukiwaczami Krwi zaczynają obławę na Kwokę. Pierwszym celem jest warsztat garncarzy w którym znajduje się Waters, poszukiwacze krwi wpadają do garncarni i zabijają wszystkich, bękarta w ostatniej chwili ratuje przybycie oddziału królewskiego namiestnika Jona Arryna, pod wodzą lorda Weymara Cirleyego, po pokonaniu ludzi namiestnika Harry ucieka do Kwoki, jeśli uda mu się uciec, Alester i Valarr udadzą się z powrotem do lorda Cirleyego, a ten wyjawi miejsce pobytu Kwoki. Alester i Valarr udają się do Kurnika, gospody w Zapchlonym Tyłku tam ukrywa się Kwoka oraz Waters. Poszukiwacze Krwi zaczynają atak na gospodę, w środku Alester i Valarr odnajdują bękarta i Kwokę, okazuje się że Kwoką jest ser Godric Donnerly rycerz na służbie królewskiego namiestnika Jona Arryna, mimo początkowego wahania Alester pomaga Valarrowi zaatakować ludzie Donnerlyego a następnie ściga go i Harrego po podziemnych korytarzach. Ostatecznie obaj zabijają Kwokę oraz bękarta. Następnie przeszukują gospodę i znajdują listy od królewskiego namiestnika opisujące los pewnej dziewczyny Jeyne Greystone którą to z rozkazu królowej tropił Valarr jednak niespodziewanie mu się wymknęła okazuje się maczał w tym palce lord Arryn który ukrył dziewczynę i wysłał ją na Północ na Mur, a ser Godric miał potem do niej dołączyć, Valarr od razu wysyła swego człowieka na północ aby podszył się pod ser Donnerlyego i złapał dziewczynę. Następnie bracia razem udają się do Czerwonej Twierdzy na audiencje u królowej, tam Cersei rozlicza obu z ich zasług i błędów, ostatecznie królowa decyduje że Rivenspring otrzyma ten który przyprowadzi jej dziewczynę pierwszy, w tym przypadku Valarr ma przewagę nad bratem. Na dworze Alester dowiaduje się również o śmierci królewskiego namiestnika oraz o tym że jego dawny giermek Uthor Donnerly rozsiewa plotki o królowej. Możemy podjąć się zadania pobocznego (Cisza w Szeregach) i pozbyć się niewygodnego giermka. Ostatecznie Alester opuszcza sale tronową lecz przed wejściem zatrzymuje go lord Anwood Halton lord Leśnej Warowni, przyjaciel jego ojca, który prosi o spotkanie na osobności twierdząc że ma ważne wieści o jego bracie. Współpraca z targaryeńskimi spiskowcami Poszukiwanie Gawena Alester postanawia udać się do dworku Haltonów w północnej cześci Królewskiej Przystani. Po dotarciu do dworku zostaje nieprzyjemnie przywitany przez kapitana straży lorda Haltnów ser Ethena z Reacha, który jest gorliwym wyznawcą Siedmiu, mimo wszystko przepuszcza kapłana do lorda. Oo lorda dowiaduje się że był on przyjaciele lorda Raynalda oraz że szukał Gawena, według jego informacji Gawen ukrył się w pewnej norze jednak został wytropiony. Lord Halton obiecuje pomoc Alesterowi w odnalezieniu brata, do kryjówki Gawena ma zaprowadzić go ser Desmond Hardyng, zaprzysiężony rycerz Anwooda, który potem pomoże mu w poszukiwaniach. Ser Desmond informuje również Alestera że Złote Płaszcze mogą coś wiedzieć o Gawenie ale to ukrywają, co więcej nie przeprowadzili żadnego śledztwa w tej sprawie. Ser Desmond i ser Alester schodzą do kanałów pod przystania, przechodząc przez Arenę, po dojściu do kryjówki Gawena okazuje się że jego tam niema ale znajdują się tam złodzieje którzy rzucają się na nich wszyscy giną prócz Świnki, Alester wypytuje Świnkę okazuje się że o sprawie zniknięcia jego brata naprawdę mogę mieć coś wspólnego złote płaszcze oraz człowiek imiennie Orys przywódca gangu znanego jako Żniwiarze, po za tym w dawnej kryjówce Alester odnajduje naszyjnik Gawena, ewidentny dowód że tu przebywał. Alester postanawia najpierw znaleźć Orysa, który może coś wiedzieć o Gawenie, dla tego razem z Desmondem udaje się do kanałów i kwater Żniwiarzy, zabijając wielu z nich a od ich tymczasowego przywódcy Siekiery dowiaduje się że Orys zajął się osobiście sprawą Gawena i tylko on wie co się z nim stało, jednak został pojmany i uwięziony w Wieży Złotych Płaszczy. Sarwyck nie ma wyboru musi dostać się do siedziby Złotych Płaszczy, dla tego podstępem lub przekupstwem, albo najzwyklejszą kradzieżą Alester za radą Desmonda zdobywa strój złotych płaszczów i wchodzi do jaskini lwa. W kwaterach straży miejskiej Alester udają prostego żołnierza próbuje dostać się do Orysa, okazuje się że strażnicy chcą go zabić śmiercią głodową i założyli się po ilu dniach zginie, obawiając się że ktoś nie chce uczciwie przegrać zakładu i chce pomóc bandycie zejść świata odźwierny lochów Caron cały czas go pilnuje i nie chce dopuścić do niego Alestera wod płaszczy dowiaduje się jednak wielu ciekawych rzeczy, między innymi że w lochach znajduje się ciało jakiego szlachcica. Za pomocą odpowiedniego oszustwa Alester dostaje się do lochów, znajduje tam ciało człowieka odzianego w barwy Sarwycków, Alester nie chce jednak wieżyć że to jego brat, jedyną osobą która może jednak zaprzeczyć lub potwierdzić to jest Orys, kapłan dostaje się do niego i wypytuje o wszystko ten zgodzi się powiedzieć wszystko tylko pod warunkiem że Sarwyck pomoże mu uciec z lochów. Okazuje się że sprawa Gawena ma drugie dno, a w to wszystko jest zamieszany dowódca straży miejskiej Janos Slynt. Okazuje się że Slynt wynajął Orysa aby ten pozbył się dwójki ludzi która ukrywała się w piwnicach, a kiedy ten zgłosił się po zapłatę za zadanie został aresztowany. Alester dowiaduje się również że Janos otrzymał list od Valarra który może wyjaśniać te sprawę. Alester za pomocą postępu dostaje się do komat komendanta straży miejskiej tam zabiera ceny list. Z listu wynika że w piwnicy ukrywali się Gawen i kupiec z Dorzecza bękart Cedrik Rivers, Valarrr wynajął Slynta aby ten za pośrednictwem swoim ludzi lub Żniwiarzy pozbył się dwójki. W zależności od naszej decyzji możemy po tym pomóc Orysowi lub go zostawić. Wściekły i rozczarowany Alester po wyjściu z wieży straży natyka się na czekającego na niego ser Desmonda, wiedziony nienawiścią Sarwyck od razu pyta gdzie znajdzie swego przyrodniego brata gdyż zamierza zabić go na miejscu, ser Hardyng odwodzi go od tego, informuje go że Valarr opuścił stolicę razem z 100 ludzi, wściekły Alester decyduje się porozmawiać z lordem Hltonem. Czerwony Kapłan opowiada lordowi o swoich odkryciach, oskarża Valarra o zamordowanie Gawena oraz dzieli się informacjami o kolejnym zamordowanym bękarcie, za radą lorda Haltona decyduje się bliżej przyjrzeć bękartom które wydają się być kluczem do tej zagadki. Alester dowiaduje się że lord Jon Arryn przed śmiercią koniecznie chciał zdobyć księgę opisującą szlacheckie rody Westeros oraz poszukiwał bękartów, Sarwyck musi podążyć tym tropem i zdobyć księgę a następnie ją zbadać i dowiedzieć czego dokładnie szukał namiestnik. Kapłan przybywa na Arenę w kanałach i spotyka się z maesterm Rupertem, który ofiaruje mu jedne z egzemplarzy księgi, jednak nie za darmo, okazuje się że maester narobił sobie długów u zarządcy areny i jego ceną jest spłacenie tych długów przed Alestera, okazuje się że maester postawił samego siebie i przegrał teraz jest niewolnikiem właściciela areny Ossifera , w zamian za jego uwolnienie oferuje księgę. Alester nie ma wyboru i staje do walki na arenie i staje do walki z czempionem Ossifera, dzikim za Muru Errokiem, Alester go pokonuje i zyskuje księgę od maestera po czym wraca do rezydencji Haltona i razem zaczynają studiować księgę. Po paru stronach Alester odkrywa prawdę którą odkrył lord Jon Arryn, czyli to że dzieci Roberta i Cersei Joffrey, Myrcella i Tommen Baratheon to tak naprawę nie dzieci Roberta, a Cersei poluje na bękarty Roberta aby pokonać konkurencje. Lord Halton informuje Alestera że jeśli nie zacznie działać jego ród spotka okrutny koniec, podczas rozmowy oczernia Roberta i Cersei, informuje również Alestera że razem z jego ojcem założył spisek przeciwko królowi, spisek był wymierzony w Roberta i miał na celu przywrócenie Targaryenenom ich dziedzictwa, przez wiele lat spisek się rozwijał i zyskał szereg członków i zwolenników, oraz znaczne wpływy. Halton proponuje przystanie do tego spisku Alesterowi, ten przystaje na jego propozycje. Poszukiwania dokumentów spiskowców w Rivenspring Halton planuje wykorzystać sprzyjająca sytuacje, chce najpierw pozbyć się Valarra i osłabić wpływy królowej a na koniec ją zdemaskować, to z kolei spowoduje że Robert skarze Cersei i jej dzieci na śmierć, sprzeciwiał się temu Lannisterowie i wybuchnie wojna domowe, spiskowcy zamierzają wykorzystać chaos jaki nastanie aby przywrócić Smoczym Królom ich tron. Anwood chce jednak działać powoli najpierw chce uzyskać jak najwięcej dowodów przeciwko koronie, wie że jego przyjaciel lord Sarwyck miał w Rivenspring ukryte listy, informacje o nadużyciach Valarra w służbie królowe, oraz nad użycia władzy królowej i korony. Halton informuje Alestera o tym że bractwo szyfruje swoje dokumenty oraz że Valarr ściga pewną kobieta która jest ważna dla bractwa, chodzi tu oczywiście o Jeyne Greystone, jednocześnie prosi Alestera o odnalezienie dokumentów sam zaś zajmie się dziewczyną. Sarwyck udaje się więc do Rivenspring jednak nim to robi jeszcze w stolicy zaczepia go lady Marianne Halton, bratanica lorda Haltona, jednak po krótkiej rozmowie Sarwyck opuszcza miasta i udaje się do domu. Po przybyciu do Rivenspring zaczepia go Victor, przewoźnik który przywiózł go do miasta, opowiada że w mieście wiele się zmieniło dzięki niemu oraz że rozpoczął się handel z Leśną Warownią lorda Haltona, ogólnie sytuacja w mieście znacznie się poprawiła. Po przybyciu na zamek Alester wita się ze swą siostra Elyaną Sarwyck informuje ją o śmierci Gawena i o tym że stał za tym Valarr, jego siostra jest zrozpaczona tym co usłyszała i nie chce wychodzić za bękarta, Alester daje jej słowa że pomoże swej siostrze, jednocześnie zaczyna poszukiwania dokumentów i wypytuje o nie siostrę, ta jednak twierdzi że ojciec nigdy nie powierzył jej takiego sekretu, i proponuje aby Alester porozmawiał z maestrem Harwynem. Sarwyck informuje Harwyna o sytuacji i prosi go o pomoc w odnalezieniu dokumentów. Harwyn informuje Alestera że w dzień śmierci jego Gawen szukał tych dokumentów i że włamał się do jego gabinetu, wściekły lord Raynald który podejmował swoich gości na uczcie udał się do gabinetu i wydziedziczył Gawena. Alester przeszukuje pokój jednak początkowo nic nie znajduje, dopiero kiedy używa swych zdolności kapłana udaje mu się znaleźć tajemne przejście do podziemi, jednak się dostać się za drzwi potrzebuje 7 kluczy, rozsianych po zamku, lub jednego pochowanego razem z jego ojcem w kryptach. Sarwyckowi udaje się dostać do podziemi Rivenspring, tam przechodząc przez zabezpieczenia i pułapki udaje mu się w końcu dotrzeć do sali obrad spiskowców. Alester po wnikliwym przeszukaniu odnajduje potrzebne mu dokumenty jednak są one zaszyfrowane, znajduje też inne dokumenty oraz listę spiskowców do spisku należeli : lord Raynald Sarwyck lord Rivenspring jako Wielki Sekretarz, lord Anwood Halton lord Leśnej Warowni jako Wielki Mistrz Bractwa, Symon Qorgyle jako Mistrz Informacji, Mallador Brax jako Wielki Skarbnik, Szary Grom jako Mistrz Wojny oraz Gadzi Język jako Mistrz Floty. Alester dowiaduje się również że skarbnik bractwa Mallador Brax był winy spiskowania oraz narażania bractwa, za co został usunięty z ich szeregów, co wiecej odprowadzał dochody z Rivenspring na własną korzyść. To właśnie z winy Braxa Rivenspring po części upadło, Alester obiecuje sobie że przy najbliższej okazji odwiedzi Malladora i zemści się na nim. Alester w między czasie może pomóc siostrze w rozwiązaniu konfliktu z lordem Quennem Roxtonem i jego dziecmi ser Edwynem Roxtonem i lady Meredyth Roxton (zadanie Obraczki i łańcuchy), a następnie udaje się do Królewskiej Przystani do dworku Braxsów i zabija Malladora. Leśna Warownia i spotkanie ze starym przyjacielem Po odzyskaniu wszelkich dokumentów Alester udaje się Czarnym Nurtem do Leśnej Warowni, do lorda Haltona. Tam przekazuje mu dokumenty, razem zamierzają działać, czekają tylko na ostatni element układanki, aż maester Martin przetłumaczy tekst i aż ludzie Haltona przyprowadzą targaryeńską dziewczynę która znalazła się w Dorzeczu. Do tego czasu Alester pozostanie gościem w Leśnej Warowni. Przy okazji dowiaduje się prawdy o Jeyne Greystone która jest bękarcią córką Szalonego Króla Aerysa II Targaryena. Alester spędza w Warowni kilka spokojnych dni, w ciągu tego czasu zaprzyjaźnia się z bratanicą lorda Haltona lady Marianne Halton oraz służką Shorei. Po kilku dniach w warowni Shorei odwiedza Sarwycka informując go że ma list od lady Marianne, ta w liście prosi o spotkanie z Alesterem w cztery oczy w zamkowej piwnicy. Alester dowiaduje się od Marianne że ta obawia się tego co czyni jej stryj, niespodziewanie jednak Marianne zostaje zaatakowana i wzięta jako zakładniczka przez więźnia z lochów, niespodziewanie tym więźniem okazuje się Gawena który był uprowadzony i przetrzymywany w lochach lorda Haltona. Alester jest w kropce, jednocześnie zakładniczka nie ułatwia sprawy próbując przekabacić Alestera na swą stronę, Sarwyck może jej zaufać, a ta potem go zdradzi, lub zawierzyć bratu i związać lady Marianne. Gawen opowiada bratu że został uwięziony przez Haltona a całe to śledztwo w przystani było jedynie farsą która miała go przekonać że Halton to jego sojusznik a wróg Valarr. Alester podejrzewa że cała akcje uknuł ser Desmond, chce się dowiedzieć od brata dla czego go torturowana, jednak jego brat prosi o pomoc gdyż ma zbyt wiele ran. Alester udaje się po leki na ból do maestera Martina, a także kaptur dla brata. Alester wypytuje o szczegóły Gawena, okazuje się że prawda o śmierci ich ojca jest zupełnie inna, otóż w chwili kiedy Gawen został wydziedziczony znalazł na biurku list skierowany do Jona Arryna królewskiego namiestnika, lord Raynald opowiadał w nim o spisku przeciwko królowi Robertowi, powodem konfliktu Raynalda i Arwooda było to że Halton ułożył spotkanie targayieńskiej dziewczyny z Robertem aby spłodzony został bękart, dzięki czemu jej potomek ma podwójne prawa do korony z linii targaryenów i baratheonów, oraz zwolenników ze wszystko obozów, posądzając takiego bękarta na tronie Halton został by regentem i faktycznie rządził by królestwem. Sprzeciwił się temu lord Sarwyck który nie chciał mieszać w to niewinnej dziewczyny oraz dążył do zapewnienia jej ochrony ze strony namiestnika, Halton za to otruł swego przyjaciela. Alester jest wściekły chce zabić Haltona jednak nim to zrobi chce wyprowadzić swego brata z Warowni, potem udać się do Rivenspring aby ostrzec o wszystkim koronę, ten jednak odmawia twierdząc że Halton w lochach przetrzymuje człowieka który pomógł mu się uwolnić i musi teraz spłacić mu dług. Alester dostaje się do lochów i odnajduje swego przyjaciela ser Morsa Westforda, torturowanego i wykończonego, mimo że Alester wciąż nie rozumie skąd wrona z muru tu się znalazła pomaga mu, nim wychodzą z lochów Mors przez kilka chwil torturuje niezwykle boleśnie swego oprawcę. W lochach Mors, Alester i Gawen rozmawiają o obecnej sytuacji jednak przerywa im przybycie kilku ludzi Haltona, razem z Endrewem, który z zaskoczenia zabija Gawena, po krótkim pojedynku Alester i Mors pokonują ludzi Haltonów, a rannego Endrewa Alester wykańcza bardzo bolesnych torturach. Mors i Alester odnajdują psa Wetsforda potem Mors prosi o pomoc Alestera w odbiciu Jeyne która jest przetrzymywana w zamku. Kapłan i warg przebijają się przez żołnierzy warowni aby dotrzeć do komnat Jeyne, tam Alester bierze lady Marianne za zakładniczkę, jednak w tej chwili do komnaty wpadają zbrojni razem z lordem Haltonem. Po krótkiej konfrontacji Alester i Mors zdają sobie sprawę że nie uda im się przeżyć tego spotkania, dla tego są zmuszeni uciekać, jedyna droga ucieczki prowadzi jednak przez oko Alester przypomina sobie o nocy z bliźniaczkami Freyów i proponuje ucieczkę przez oko, początkowo Mors nie chce zostawić Jeyne jednak ta przekonuje go do ucieczki, Alester i Mors uciekają przez oko jednak nim to robią Sarwyck próbuje zabić Haltona petardą, jednak ratuje go jeden z żołnierzy. Bitwa o Rivenspring Rozmowa z przyjaciele i przybycie do Rivenspring Po ucieczce z zamku Mors i Alester uciekają na bezpieczną odległość w końcu dochodzi do rozmowy której obawia się Alester. Sarwyck najpierw wypytuje przyjaciela skąd wziął się w lochach Haltona i kim bliskim jest dla niego Jeyne, Mors wyjaśnia mu sytuacje a także to że chciał ukryć Jeyne w swoim dworku w Dorzeczu, Alester jet niezadowolony z tego, tym bardziej że Mors znalazł groby swoich bliskich i obwinia Alestera o to że nie zaopiekował się jego rodziną mimo iż przysiągł to zrobić. Alester wypiera się wszystkie i ukrywa prawdę, oskarża również Morsa że wszystko jest jego winą gdyż to przez jego nieposłuszeństwo zginęła rodzina Morsa. Mimo wszystko dawni przyjaciele mają wspólnego wroga, Mors chce ocalić Jeyne, zaś dziewczyna jest przydatna dla Alestera, jeśli odda ją królowej odzyska ziemie ojca, warga i kapłana łączą teraz dwaj wrogowie lord Halton i Valarr. Obusieczne Miecze razem wyruszają do Rivenspring aby odpocząć i obmyślić jakiś plan, następnie zamierzają odbić Jeyne i policzyć się z Valarrem. Po dotarciu na miejsce Alestera wita jego kuzyn ser Ryman, okazuje się że został wydalony ze straży miejskiej a władze nad miastem przejął Valarr, który rozsiał plotki o tym że Alester zginął w służbie królowej, zamierza tez poślubić Eleyne. Z tego powodu wielu lordów podległym Rivenspring przyjechało na ślub, a miasto jest kontrolowane przez Valarra, który ma w mieście swoich Poszukiwaczy Krwi osadzonych na zamku, a ze straży usuną ludzi lojalnych Sarwyckom w tym Rymana. Rozmowę przerywają poszukiwacze krwi, którzy jednak szybko giną. Alester chce rozprawić się z bratem i go zabić, tak samo jak Mors. Zanim jednak to zrobią Alester szuka wsparcia, najpierw prosi Rymana o przygotowaniu kilku strażników do walki, a następnie udaje się na rozmowę z maesterem Harwynem. Po krótkiej rozmowie możemy poprosić maestera o wezwanie chorążych Rivenspring lub o zorganizowanie pomocy ludności miasta. Maester informuje Sarwycka o tym że możni i poddani nie znają go za dobrze i nie ufają mu, i jeśli chce ich pozyskać musi otrzymać wsparcie od siostry. Alester potajemnie spotyka się z Elyaną, muszą działaś szybko gdyż ślub ma odbyć się jeszcze tego dnia, mimo wszystko Elyana staje w konflikcie z bratem wyrzuca mu to że nie było go przez 15 lat i ojciec myślał tylko o nim. Alester przeprasza ją za to, i obiecuje że zadba o nią, ta w zamian obiecuje mu pomoc chorążych Sarwycków. Konfrontacja z Valarrem Alester, Mors, Ryman i kilku żołnierzy przejmują kontrolę nad miastem, a następnie udają się do zamku. Konfrontacja braci odbywa się w sali tronowej Rivenspring. Bracia wzajemnie zaczynają ciskać na siebie bluzgi, lordowie i możni Rivenspring popierają Alestera, robi też to jego siostra, Valarr próbuje się bronić i oskarża Alestera o zdradę korony a Morsa o dezercje ze straży, żąda też aby się poddali w przeciwnym razie wprowadzi do miasta swoje pozostałe siły. Sarwyck aby nie dopuścić dot ego żąda próby walki z Valarrem, a jego reprezentantem zostaje Mors. Ostatecznie Mors prawie wygrywa walkę, jednak Valarr ratuje życie po przez użycie magi krwi i przyzwanie cienia który zabija Morsa, krótko przed śmiercią Hill wyznaje Westfordowie że to on zabił i zgwałcił jego córkę. Lordowie i możni Rivenspring jednak nie uznają walki i chcą obalić Valarra, ten wykorzystuje sytuacje i rozkazuje poszukiwaczom krwi zabić wszystkich możnych i lojalistów Sarwycków, a Alestera i jego siostrę biorąc do niewoli. Hill grozi zabicie Elyany jeśli Alester nie powie gdzie znajdzie Jeyne. Alester nie mając wyboru, informuje brata o tym że Jeyne jest w Leśnej Warowni przetrzymywana przez lorda Haltona. Mimo tego Valarr zabija Elyane po przez odcięcie jej głowy, a zrozpaczonego Alestera każe zamknąć w grobowców lorda Raynalda a sam wyruszają razem z armią poszukiwaczy krwi do Leśnej Warowni, a władze nad miastem pozostawia Vexsowi, swojemu zaufanemu porucznikowi. Bitwa o Rivenspring Alester załamany pogrzebany żywcem w grobie ojca czeka na śmierć, lecz niespodziewanie ratuje go jego kuzyn ser Ryman, który uciekł z rzezi w zamku. Alester dowiaduje się że cześć ludzi Valarra pozostało w zamku, lojaliści Sarwycków ukryli się w bożym gaju, zaś pozostali zostali uwięzieni w lochach zamkowych. Alester i Ryman próbują się wydostać z sali grobowej, ale kiedy okazują się one zamknięte, wykorzystują tajne przejścia aby dostać się do lochów, tam uwalniają lojalistów a także tych którzy chcą walczyć za Rivenspring. Alester podstępem przebiera się za poszukiwacza krwi i dostaje się do zamku, zamierza wybadać grunt i podstępem wpuścić do zamku swoich ludzi, Ryman w tym czasie z nowymi ludźmi udaje się do bożego gaju i ma czekać na otwarcie bram. Alester przekrada się do zamku, uwalnia kilku ludzi, na koniec udaje się mu otworzyć bramy zamku i wpuścić swoich ludzi. Po walce z zamku Alester, spotyka się z Vexem i zabija go, następnie udaje się do komnat maetera. Walka o Rivenspring nie dobiegła końca wręcz przeciwnie, teraz ma rozpocząć się prawdziwa bitwa, teraz należy spacyfikować miasto gdzie wciąż obozuje połowa armii Valarra. Alester ma do dyspozycji kilku swoich chorążych, kontyngent łuczników i pikinierów oraz zwykłych ludzi którzy przyłączyli się do niego. W zależności od naszej decyzji w bitwie o Rivenspring zakończy się pewnymi stratami ale również zwycięstwem. Po bitwie Alester odnajduje ciało Mora i zgodnie z religią szykuje go do ostatniej podróży, składa na nim ostatni pocałunek, po czym zamierza odejść. Jednak dokonuje się cud Mors za sprawą ostatniego pocałunku wraca do życia. Rajd na Leśną Warownie Alester jest w szoku z powodu daru na Światła, cud wzmacnia jego wiarę. Powiadamia Mora o wszystkim co się działo w Rivenspring a także o tym że Valarr ruszył na Leśną Warownie w celu zabicia Jeyne. Obaj rycerze postanawiają odbić Jeyne, wykorzystają to że pies Morsa wciąż jest w zamku oraz atak Valarra i zamieszanie jakie ono spowoduje. Alester wykorzystuje swojego znajomego przewoźnika Victora, aby ten przewiózł ich niezauważony pod mury warowni. Niedługo przed przybycie do warowni Alester i Mors rozmawiają przy ognisku, Westford wyjawia Alesterowi że bardzo zależy mu na Jeyne i zamierza ją chronić, omawiają też szczegóły powrotu Morsa do życia. Sarwyck wydaje się być zagubiony jednocześnie potrzebuje dziewczyny i jej dziecka do swych celów, z drugiej strony zdaje sobie sprawę jak wiele Jeyne znaczy dla jego przyjaciela. Alester i Mors dostają się do warowni przez rzekę wpadają do zamku akurat kiedy zaczyna się atak Valarra na zamek, dzięki czemu garnizon jest na murach, mimo tego Obusieczne Miecze natykają się kilku strażników oraz ser Ethana z Reach który ginie w starciu z nimi. W końcu Alester i Mors odnajdują i uwalniają Jeyne, ta jednak jest bardzo blisko rozwiązania mimo wszystko muszą uciekać. Po drodze do łodzi spotykają lorda Haltona i jego ludzi, wywiązuje się konwersacja, lord Halton próbuje się zasłonić wyższymi celami oraz tym że był lojalny wobec targaryenów, mimo wszystko Mors i Alester oskarżają go o wiele zbrodni których nie jest w stanie usprawiedliwić. Alester, Mors i Jeyne uciekają do sąsiedniego pokoju, a następnie tajnymi przejściami . Mimo to w sali głównej warowni ludzi Haltona otaczają ich Alester i Mors nie mają wyjścia muszą stanąć do walki. wszyscy napastnicy giną razem z ser Desmonde który ginie z ręki Alestera. Halton chce w końcu osobiście stanąć do walki, jednak niespodziewanie pojawia się cień przyzwany przez Valarra który zabija Haltona, a do zamku wkraczają Valarr i jego ludzie. Jak na ironie Jeyne zaczyna rodzić, nie mając wyjścia Mors odbiera poród a Alester osłania ich, okazuje się że to syn. Kiedy dziecko przychodzi na świat a do warowni wchodzi Valarr, Mors wysyła Alestera do łodzi razem z dzieckiem sam zaś chce pomóc Jeyne, jednak ostatecznie Jeyne ginie zabita przez Valarra a Mors przysięga mu zemstę po czym razem z Sarwyckiem ucieka z zamku. Epilog Plan Zemsty Po ucieczce Alester i Mors płyną do Rivenspring gdzie chłopiec ma został oddany maesterowi Harwynowi aby ten się nim zaopiekował. Mors jest zrozpaczony śmiercią Jeyne i zamierza całkowicie poświęcić się dziecku które urodziła i zemścić się na Valarrze, Alester również chce zemsty na bracia ale z drugiej strony potrzebuje bękarta Jeyne aby przekonać królową do oddania mu Rivenspring. Po przybyciu do zamku Harwyn zajmuje się dzieckiem, oraz przekazuje informacje o śmierci króla Roberta Baratheona, oraz o tym że w stolicy wybuchł konflikt o władzę pomiędzy królewskim namiestnikiem lordem Eddardem Starkem a królową Cersei Lannister. Alester i Mors maja niepowtarzalną okazje dopaść Valarra gdyż ten jest w drodze do przystani aby odebrać nagrodę. Wykorzystując chaos jaki zapanował w stolicy chcą zabić Valarra. Przy okazji chcąc zapewnić bękartowi Roberta odpowiednie ukrycie dziecko musi pojechać do Przystani, tam Obusieczne Miecze zamierzają poprosić o pomoc lorda Varysa. Harwyn ma zażądanie pojechać z dzieckiem do stolicy, a przy okazji powiadamia ich nieco o umiejętnościach Valarra w zakresie magi krwi. Królewska Przystań Po przybyciu na miejsce Alester i Mors zostają przywitani przez złote płaszcze, które informują ich że są poszukiwani, całe miasto okazuje się być niebezpieczne, na ulicach pełno straży polującej na ludzi Starków. Alester i Mors przedzierają się przez miasto, w tym może pomóc im Orys i Żniwiarze jeśli Alester zdecydował mu się pomóc. Na miejscu spotkanie gdzie mieli znaleźć maestera ani dziecka, tylko dawną kochankę Gawena Farlene, Alester powiadamia ją o śmierci brata a także dowiadują się od niej że Varys zabrał ze sobą Harwyna. Za pomocą psa Morsa, Sarwyck i Westford odnajdują Varysa i maestera. Pająk wyjaśnia im jak wygląda sytuacja, radzi im aby ci udali się do Czerwonej Twierdzy i stanieli do walki z Valarre, Pająk poinformował Hilla o narodzinach bękarta, oraz o tym że Alester i Mors przyjdą po niego i aby na nich czekał w Sali Tronowej. Varys zobowiązuje się przynieść dziecko zwycięscy pojedynku w sali tronowej. Pająk zapewnia że w pojedynku nikt nie będzie przeszkaddzał gdyż całe miasto i dwór będą obecne na wyznaniu winy przez lorda Starka w Wielkim Septcie Baelora. Ostateczne Starcie Alester i Mors przebijają się bez kanały, oraz tajnymi tunelami dostają do sali tronowej. Tam Obusieczne Miecze staczają walkę z Valarre który przywołuje swego cienia, jednak i to nie jest w stanie go ocalić, w ostatnich chwilach życia Valarr wyjawia prawdę o losie rodziny Westfordów. Wściekły Mors żąda od Alestera wyjaśnień, ten nie mając wyboru wyjawia cała prawdę Morsowi, o tym że to on razem z Valarrem zabili rodzinę Morsa. Westford wpada w szał oskarża Alestera o zamordowanie jego bliskich a także o to że zdradził przyjaciela, dochodzi do ostatecznego starcia pomiędzy dawnymi przyjaciół kiedy Mors rzuca się na Alestera z zamiarem zabicia go. Ich pojedynek przerywa jednak wtargnięcie złotych płaszczów z ser Harroldem Celtigarem na czele, Obusieczne Miecze staczają ostatni pojedynek wybijając strażników i zabijając Celtigara. Ostateczny los Alestera zależy od wyboru ścieżki. W przypadku wyboru ścieżki Morsa, Alester przegrywa pojedynek i ginie z ręki przyjaciela. Jeśli wybraliśmy ścieżkę Alestra to on wygrywa pojedynek i ma dwie oboje, Alester może oddać bękarta królowej Cersei ta w zamian obdarzy go Rivenspring, Sarwyck zostaje w końcu lordem jednak dręczony poczuciem, winy, zdrady, nienawiści i rozczarowania do samego siebie popełnia samobójstwo po przez powieszenie, druga opcja zakłada że Alester oddaje dziecko Varysowi z życzeniem aby ten zaopiekował się nim i zabrał do Wolnych Miast, sam zaś postanawia czekać na królową, kiedy Cersei przybywa do sali tronowej, Alester wyznaje jej że bękartem jest chłopiec a także że zadbał o to aby królowa go nie dostała. Wściekła królowa rozkazuje go zabić, Alester ginie zabity przez złote płaszcze. Ostateczny los Rivenspring po jego śmierci oraz rodu Sarwycków pozostaje nieznany, można przypuszczać że całą fortunę odziedziczył jego kuzyn ser Ryman, jako ostatni członek rodu. Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rivenspring Kategoria:Postacie z Gry o Tron Telltale Kategoria:Ród Sarwyck Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Wyznawcy Czerwonego Boga